


You crossed my mind

by ck0pz



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, F/M, Ficlet, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ck0pz/pseuds/ck0pz
Summary: Gustavo Fring might be a polite and educated philanthropist outside these walls… But she knows the real him. Mike, on the other hand...A ficlet (for now). Implied (and hopefully, eventual) Mike/OC.
Relationships: Gustavo Fring/Original Character(s), Gustavo Fring/Original Female Character(s), Mike Ehrmantraut/Original Character(s), Mike Ehrmantraut/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	You crossed my mind

You wouldn’t appreciate me snooping around your stuff. But the door was open and the temptation too hard to resist.  
I press one of your shirts to my face and inhale. My eyes close and I imagine pressing my nose to your chest instead - stroking your skin, finding the nape of your neck and the shell of your ears, your beard scratching the side of my face as I look for your lips.  
The living room is cold and dark - you haven’t returned yet and I go to bed.

It was Gus who introduced me to you.  
Gus, watching me in that intense way of his - Gus, who gently steered me across his office and towards you with his hand on my lower back.  
He’d called you to find a person. He’d called me because he needed a hacker.  
I happened to be the best one he knew… as well as an ex flame with whom he used to have a lot of fun.

You didn’t seem surprised to find I was a woman (I know his other side-kicks were). Neither did you care that your boss seemed to undress me with his eyes.  
I found out later that you rarely showed any emotion beyond boredom.  
You nodded at me and listened, silent and focused, as Gus talked. You nodded again - you left.

“You’ll have to work long hours,” he said, once we were alone in his house, “you might have to get here often, and quickly.”  
He stood behind me as I perused the books on his shelves, a ghost of a smile on my lips as I pretended not to know that he was lying.  
“It’s fine” I told him, my fingers trailing on the titles I recognized. Some of them I gave him myself. He got closer.  
“Maybe you would consider staying here” he said. I stopped moving as he leaned on my ear, his front barely touching my back, his warmth both exciting and terrifying. He stroked one of his fingers up my hip. His hot breath washed down my neck.  
“I might have to call on you during the night.”

It's a matter of days before I come to your door. You open and stare as I ask whether you would mind having a roommate. Your nostrils flare but you shift to the side to let me in.  
My explanation: “the motel kicked me out.”  
“Why?” you ask.  
“Because.” I say, and you leave it there. Partly because you don’t care - partly because you know it’s a lie. You even seem vaguely amused at my lack of an explanation.  
I’ve been staying with Gus - until we got reminded of the reasons why we parted. And then, I was just instructed to come to you; you were actually expecting me much sooner.

It’s not long before I can recognize your steps amongst a million others.  
I recognize the way you move around your house, around people, around me. I know what you smell like and what foods you like. I know which chair you’re going to sit on - I know you’ll be needing coffee around 17 in the afternoon.  
I’m usually required to be somewhere else - sometimes you’re with me, sometimes you’re not - but I pick up on your schedule and you come back in the morning to find breakfast fuming and me smiling behind my cup of tea.  
One night I get back late and there’s dinner on the table.  
You’re sitting on the sofa watching tv and your eyes barely leave the screen as I thank you.  
I think your cheeks turn slightly pink as you nod but I wave it off. I’ve been with Gus. I need a shower.

Technology doesn’t hold any secret to me. I read through the numbers and the words just as easily as anyone goes through the mail.  
I could have finished the job way sooner, hadn’t I spent the half of my time screwing my boss; I have a way with coding - something that Gus has always admired. His eyes shine as I press the key that will delete the last bit of information about his life before New Mexico.  
He asked me to come to his house. He asked me to be alone.  
The next part of my job requires that I fill in those blanks that I left behind. It’s going to take longer - but for now we celebrate.  
Gus kisses me as if it’s the last time we'll meet. He bends me over the back of the sofa and fucks me like a madman, grabbing my ass and pushing his cock inside me with brutal thrusts that have my eyes roll in the back of my skull.  
Gustavo Fring might be a polite and educated philanthropist outside these walls… But he pounds pussy like an animal and I will always want more.  
(A face crosses my mind, just before I cum. Mike’s blue eyes flash at me and I moan)


End file.
